Change Is Good
by Snowluvr410
Summary: This will be a crossover with Ranma 1/2, Ryoga being the connection! Watch out Feudal Era, the Lost Boy is going to shake things up, especially the lives of Kouga and Inuyasha. Please Review, they are much loved! Yaoi/Slash w/e you wanna call it! Peace ;
1. Hangover From Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for the story.

Author's Note: Just an idea that I thought would be cool to write about. Reviews are always welcome, I'll even take the flames! I won't care and I will probably use them to spite whoever wrote them XD! Anyway, review and enjoy!

Summary: Ryoga wakes up after a night of drunkenness in a weird place, being poked by a strange being, and many surprises in store for him. Will he make it back to Nerima? Will he even want to go back? And who is this strange little creature poking him with a stick? Read to find out!

Chapter 1: Hangover From Hell

Ryoga's POV

I felt a strange sensation in my side. It wasn't very pleasant and it was rousing me from dead-like state of sleep. I tried to swat it away weakly but my arm was so sore it only twitched. 'What did I do last night? Oh yeah...'

I remember being P-chan and Ranma-chan was chasing me around before Akane splashed hot water on Ranma and me on accident. Thats where it all went downhill. She finally found out my secret and she looked murderous. It probably didn't help that I was now naked either. She had pounded me multiple times while screaming 'Pervert!' over and over until she collapsed to the ground crying. I felt my heart wrench as the girl I loved used a smirking Ranma's shoulder to cry on. I ran away at that point, not even bothering to grab my back pack, only a pile of clothes that I hoped was mine. Of course, with my luck, they weren't my clothes I grabbed, they were Ranma's. So I wondered around wearing a red, button-up, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue training pants, and a pair of boxer shorts that I had grudgingly decided to wear even though they were Ranma's. It was not long after that I came across a party and some alcohol to drain my sorrows in. I then stumbled around who-knows-where drunk off my ass and thoroughly depressed. I couldn't remember much after that, I must have passed out somewhere.

I heard a gasp of surprise. "Hes alive!" I heard a childish voice say. "Kagome! Kagome! Hes alive!" I heard shuffling and then someone sit next to me.

"Of course hes alive! I told you he was!" I heard another, much deeper voice shout angrily.

"What is he?" Another voice asked, this time feminine.

"Looks like a demon." A calm male voice said. 'What are they talking about?'

"I already told you he was a demon! Doesn't anyone listen to me ever?!" The same angry voice shouted again. "Hes a half-wolf demon!"

"Not demon...crazy people...." Came my muffled reply.

"He spoke! Do you think he knows Kouga?" The childish voice said again more excitedly.

"Probably, hes a wimpy wolf too. Wait a sec!" The angry voice changed to a more curious voice. "What the hell is that smell? Its smells like....Shit!"

"What is it Inuyasha?!" Came a different feminine voice questioningly.

"We need to get him away from the village right now!"

"What the-" The question was cut off as I felt someone lift me up roughly and begin running. I grunted in annoyance and pain before opening my eyes a little bit, closing them again when a bright light blinded me. My head was hurting from the hangover, the blinding light, and the rocky ride I was receiving. I could hear loud shouting in the distance that hurt my head more and caused ringing in my strangely sensitive ears. Finally, whoever was carrying me stopped and plopped me on the ground causing another streak of pain to go through my skull. I heard yelling in the distance and groaned in pain.

I opened my eyes again, this time I wasn't blinded by light, and took in what surroundings I could. I could tell I was in a forest from the smell and sounds, no big deal there. I ended up in forests plenty of times before, but the method of getting here was odd. My eyes stopped on a red and white blur to my right and squinted to try to see better.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked once I realized it was a person. I heard a grunt in response and decided to wait for someone else to show up to ask my questions.

"Inuyasha! What was that all about!?" I winced as my ears started ringing again. "Why did you run off like that!?"

"Hes in heat! Demons will come running the moment they smell that! I can't protect the village from a bunch of horny demons!" There were many gasps of surprise, including my own. 'What the hell is going on!?' I finally managed to sit up with a lot of struggling and soreness. I felt someone hold me up once I started to sway.

"Here, this is a pain killer." I took the offered pills and water and swallowed them.

"Where am I?" That was the first question, mostly out of habit.

"Um-"

"Never mind, its useless. I'll get lost again soon anyway. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Kagome. Thats Inuyasha," She pointed at a strange man with white hair, gold eyes, ears, and wearing all red, "thats Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku." She pointed out a small child with a tail and orange hair, a small cat with two tails, another woman wearing a tight black suit, and a monk wearing purple. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Ryoga." I was starting to get overwhelmed with everything, especially the fact that I could smell each one like they were right in my face and all the sounds I was picking up from the forest around us. I fainted when I saw a huge animal-human-thing with a terrible scent crash through the trees knocking them over.

Normal POV

"Oh great! Hes out again!" Inuyasha exclaimed when the boy fainted. They all looked up at the approaching demon, who was sniffing the ground and air furiously. He seemed to pin point the scent and charged right at the group. Inuyasha huffed and with one swipe of his red claws, the demon fell, dead. He grunted in annoyance and turned back to mysterious boy.

"I wonder where he came from?" Sango asked pushing the boy's bangs back.

"He smells like Kagome's time, but its strange. He smells like he should be younger than he looks. Like a child, but hes clearly not." The smell confused Inuyasha.

"You said he was in heat, right?" Sango asked, gaining a nod from the half demon, "Well, demons don't usually go into heat until they are fully developed. Wolf demons do go into heat sooner than most demons, but most of them are usually around 50 to 60 years old when they get their first heat." Sango supplied from her vast knowledge of demons.

"He isn't that old." Inuyasha sniffed again, "Actually, he smells like he should be around Kagome's age, well his human side does. His demon side is a bit out of whack."

"You said he smelled like my time, maybe he came through the well?"

"Thats the only conclusion I can draw, but why does he smell like that?" Miroku spoke up. The four of them started to think before a groan broke their concentration.

"Oh man, that was one messed up dream!" The strange boy sat up and stretched. He scratched his scalp and stopped when he came across a fluffy ear on top of his head. He quickly brought his other hand up to his other ear and started to tug softly on them. "Wh-what the hell!? Why do I have dog ears?!" He asked frantically looking at the group.

"Those are wolf ears." Inuyasha pointed out blandly.

"W-wolf!" The boy whimpered looking even more freaked.

"And that is your tail." Inuyasha pointed out again, pointing at a furry appendage that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"T-tail! Wh-what the hell?! Whats going on?!" The poor boy looked like he was going to break into tears any minute.

"Y-you don't know your a half demon?!" Sango asked shocked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in thought.

"H-half demon! I-I'm...I mean....Human, n-not..." The weird boy started to hyperventilate and now tears were making trails down his dusty face.

"Oh quit your blubbering!" Inuyasha said exasperated. This earned him a loud 'Sit' from Kagome. This caused Ryoga to look at Kagome in fright. He scrambled away from her and right into Sango's arms. She wrapped her arms around the frightened boy causing him to struggle before she started to coo soft words in his fuzzy ears. He started to relax and fell asleep a few minutes later.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Hes just frightened by all the changes going on. I'm sure he will be more calm when he wakes up again.

Thats it for now, if you like it please review. If you don't and send a flamer, I'll continue it just to spite you! Hehe! Peace and reviews are great!


	2. Now What?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for the story.

Author's Note: Just an idea that I thought would be cool to write about. Reviews are always welcome, I'll even take the flames! I won't care and I will probably use them to spite whoever wrote them XD! Anyway, review and enjoy!

Summary: Ryoga wakes up after a night of drunkenness in a weird place, being poked by a strange being, and many surprises in store for him. Will he make it back to Nerima? Will he even want to go back? And who is this strange little creature poking him with a stick? Read to find out!

Chapter 2: Now what?

Ryoga woke up the next morning, thinking it had all been a dream, yet again, then was scared into the nearest tree when Shippo pounced on him. He was clutching the tree as if his life depended on it when he smelt peaches. He looked around, searching for what the cause of the scent could be, but found nothing resembling a peach in the vicinity. He hesitantly climbed down the tree to search the ground when he came across Inuyasha at the bottom of the tree.

"Finally!"

"Do you smell peaches?" Ryoga asked the other half demon.

"Peaches? Can't say that I do, all I smell is that mangy wolf." He grumbled out the rest but Ryoga caught it with his advanced hearing.

"Another wolf? Like me?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, a full wolf demon. He smells like wet dog and bad body oder, can't you smell him? Hes pretty close, coming to flirt with Kagome, the wimpy wolf!" Ryoga eyed Inuyasha's fuming form for a moment before shaking his head.

"All I smell is peaches, you guys, and forest." Ryoga answered. Inuyasha looked at him for a second before it hit him.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Kagome! We need to get out of here no-" He was cut off by a huge tornado, which stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, my-" He stopped talking when the wind died down. He sniffed the air with a look of confusion, which slowly melted into a look understanding. He moved away from Kagome sniffing the air around the clearing, stopping at certain places. He spent a long time sniffing Sango before shaking his head and moving on. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo all had looks of confusion as Kouga continued to sniff around, before a look of understanding dawned on Sango's face. She shot a glance at Inuyasha, who nodded his head, and then looked at a highly confused Ryoga.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as the wolf demon continued to sniff around the clearing.

"Peaches." Was Kouga's only reply.

"You smell them too!? I told you!" Ryoga shouted in triumph. Kouga looked up quickly at the proclamation, staring straight at the half wolf demon. His eyes flicked from the fluffy ears on Ryoga's head to the tail swishing behind him and a smirk slowly made its way onto his face.

"Oh, I smell em alright." He walked briskly toward Ryoga, pushing Inuyasha out of the way, smirking the whole time.

"Kouga, he doesn't know hes the one omitting the smell." Sango said stepping in front of Ryoga, who looked thoroughly confused. Ryoga sniffed his arm.

"I don't smell like peaches. He smells like peaches." Ryoga pointed at Kouga from behind Sango. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

"Idiot, your the one who is making that smell. Don't you know when your in heat?"

"Heat? What are you talking about?" Kouga's smirk grew wider.

"Allow me to explain it to you." Kouga quickly pushed Sango out of the way and grabbed Ryoga by the arm, beginning to pull him toward the woods.

"Kouga stop!" Kagome called annoyed.

"Sorry, you had your chance, plus you don't smell half as good as he does! We'll be back before dark!" He tried to speed away but was slowed down by Ryoga, who was stumbling after him trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait! What are you guys talking about? Who is this guy?!" Ryoga asked frantically, not liking the lecherous looks he was getting from the wolf dragging him.

"No waiting! Your in heat, you want a mate. Now come on!" Kouga started tugging harder before giving up and picking Ryoga up.

"Kouga! Put him down! Hes too young!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Kouga stopped and sniffed the boy in his arms. A look of understanding appeared on his face and he reluctantly set Ryoga down.

"Fine!" Kouga yelled. Before anyone could get another word in, he leaned over Ryoga's neck and bit into the spot where his neck and shoulder met, causing Ryoga to whimper in pain. The bite only lasted a few moments before the pain receded and he felt a licking sensation on the bite mark. It surprisingly felt really good and Ryoga felt his knees start to shake. He felt the overwhelming urge to bite something but restrained himself.

He felt many eyes on him, so he turned around to see a mixture of shock, anger, and annoyance on the others' faces.

"What happened?" He felt a little lightheaded and woozy so he grabbed onto the closest thing, which was Kouga, before he fell over.

"Stupid wimpy wolf, has to go around marking pups, this is ridiculous!" Inuyasha muttered in annoyance before pulling Kouga away by the pony-tail causing Ryoga to wobble and then fall into Sango's waiting arms, where he passed out.

~With Inuyasha and Kouga~

"Hey! Mutt! Let me go! Whats the big idea!?" Kouga struggled against Inuyasha's hold on his hair but only got a growl in response. They finally stopped and Inuyasha pushed Kouga up against a tree, holding him by the shoulders and growling in his face.

"Why the HELL did you do that!? He isn't even from this time period!" Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about? Time period?"

"Hes from the future you wimpy wolf and he didn't even know he was a half demon! He can't be older than Kagome! You just bound yourself to a 15 year old, who used to be human up until yesterday!" He snarled again banging Kouga up against the tree to prove his point. All the color seemed to fade from Kouga's face as he took in what he just did. He quickly gained his composure back and shoved Inuyasha off of him.

"I didn't know that! He looked and smelled like a half wolf demon in heat! I couldn't help it, he just smelt so....I don't know! I've never smelt something that good before! You probably would have done the same thing if you were me too!" Kouga defended himself. Inuyasha snorted in reply.

"Thank Kami I'm not you! He didn't even smell that good though, nowhere as good as..." He cut himself off while blushing. Kouga smirked.

"As who? Kagome? There was no comparison! Kagome smelt like dirt compared to him!" Inuyasha ignored the slight to Kagome before smirking.

"You just marked a male, I didn't know you were into guys?"

"I'm not! Besides, it doesn't matter! You know as well as I do that stuff like that doesn't matter to demons, we're hermaphrodites! That includes half-demons as well." Kouga smirked again in victory when Inuyasha huffed and began walking back to the group.

"What are you gonna do now? You can't mate with anyone else because you marked him."

"I don't want to mate with anyone else now, wolves mate for life, remember? I'll just wait until he comes to me, that way I won't be forcing myself on someone 'too young.'"

"You have no morals, do you? You were about to mate with what might as well be the equivalent of a puppy and you don't even care." Now that they weren't rivals for Kagome's attention, they didn't seem to want to fight anymore. It almost felt like they were...friends. Nah.

"If he is a puppy, why in hell is he in heat?" Kouga shot back. This caused them both go into deep thought about what could have caused that to happen. They reached the group a few minutes later and gave up thinking about it, storing it in the back of their minds for later.

"Thats weird, the smell of his heat is gone." Inuyasha stated once they reached the others.

"Your nose is clearly dysfunctional, because I can smell it clear as day." To prove his point, Kouga took another big sniff of the air and smiled happily. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The group decided to camp in the clearing after a few hours of Ryoga not waking up and the sun was starting to set. By the time night fell, they were all gathered around the camp-fire. Kouga was sitting next to Ryoga's unconscious form, occasionally taking whiffs and then getting a goofy look on his face, which caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes. Sango and Kagome were sitting as far away from the two as possible because whenever either of them came near, Kouga would growl lowly. Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to the girls, while Shippo slept peacefully in Kagome's lap and Kirara in Sango's.

"So...what are we gonna do with Ryoga? We can't leave him with Kouga, hes from the future and will probably want to go back." Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly. Before he could answer, Kouga interrupted.

"Hes not going back, I won't let him!" Kouga said childishly, while glaring at Kagome for even bringing it up.

"Thats his choice, not yours Kouga!" Kagome argued back. She felt a little hurt that Kouga abandoned his affections for her so quickly and a little weirded out that he chose a boy over her. He glared at her even harder and started to growl a little bit. Just as Kouga was about to reply, they heard a groan coming from the now conscious boy.

"Peaches...." He mumbled, and only Inuyasha and Kouga heard making Kouga grin. He helped the half wolf into a sitting position and started to pick the sticks and grass off his mate. "Whassgoinon?" He mumbled when his eyes focused properly.

"We were just discussing you going back to our time." Kagome said in a hard voice, causing Kouga to growl and Ryoga to wince. "I'll be here for a couple weeks, so when I go back, I can bring you too. I'm sure you want to go home."

"W-well.."

"Maybe we should tell him whats going on first? There has got to be a reason he made it through the well on his own, he could have been destined to end up here, like Kagome was." Miroku said. "We can worry about getting him home when the time comes." Kagome grudgingly agreed and the others agreed without a complaint.

"Well, he already knows our names-"

"Actually, I can't really remember them all that well. I apologize, but I haven't exactly been in a right state of mind lately, with all of this going on." Sango just smiled softly and nodded.

"Thats understandable, this must be scary for you. I'm Sango, I'm a demon slayer and this is my companion Kirara. Shes a cat demon." Ryoga waved nervously.

"Hi."

"This is Miroku. Hes a monk, but hes also a big PERVERT!" She proceeded to slap the monk, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Ryoga waved hesitantly. They sure were violent around here.

"I'm in Inuyasha. I'm half dog demon and this is Kagome. Shes a priestess in training and she can sense the Shikon Jewel shards. We will explain that later. Thats Shippo, a fox demon and shape-shifter." Ryoga took in all their names and information he was given. "And thats the mangy wolf I was telling you about." Inuyasha waved toward the figure next to him.

"The name is Kouga. I don't think I got your name?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy trying to run away with him!" Kagome shouted angrily. This caused a few eyebrows to rise. Kagome regained her composure after receiving the looks.

"Aaaaaanyway, you are...?"

"Ryoga." He tentatively held out his hand. Kouga looked at it for a minute puzzled before sniffing it. "Your supposed to shake it." Kouga looked at him confused for a second before shrugging and taking him by the wrist and shaking his hand around crazily. "Uh, right." He snatched his hand back as soon as it was released and looked back at the others, about to ask them what that was all about before he felt something wet on his neck. He jumped away and slapped his hand to his neck. "Wh-what the hell?!" He felt two indents where his neck met his shoulder and remembered what happened before he passed out. "YOU BIT ME!" He yelled and pointed his finger accusingly at the grinning wolf demon.

"Yeah, about that..." Miroku started.

"Your my mate now!" Kouga interrupted grinning wickedly and wiggling his eyebrows. Ryoga's face went beet red.

"M-mate?! Wh-what does that mean!"

"It means you'll bare his children. Lucky bastard, gets somebody to have his children for him, so unfair..." Miroku trailed off muttering to himself, occasionally sending pointed looks at Sango, who pointedly ignored them.

"Your joking, right? I'm male, I can't have kids!" Ryoga laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

"You may be male, but your half demon. That makes you able to get pregnant." He paled and let out a weak chuckle.

"B-but I'm not gay."

"Gay-shmay! This isn't about that! Stuff like that is ridiculous when a your a demon and you live for centuries! Besides, wolves mate for life!" Kogua again wiggled his eyebrows.

"Life!? Centuries!? This can't be happening!" Of all the horrible things that happened in Ryoga Hibiki's life, this took the cake. "I-is there anyway to reverse this?" Kouga furrowed his brows.

"Reverse it? You can't reverse the bite, its not a curse." Kogua laughed as if somebody told a joke. Thats when Ryoga remembered his curse.

"I wonder if I still have my curse?" He wondered out loud.

"You're cursed?! By who!?" Kouga asked in outrage. Whoever cursed his mate was gonna get it for sure.

"Well, its not so much a 'who' but a 'where'." At the strange looks he was getting, he decided to elaborate a little bit. "Well, in my time-"

"Our." Kagome interrupted sharply earning a few looks from her friends.

"Uh, y-yes, our time, theres this place called Jusenkyo in a country called China. It has cursed springs of various tragic drownings. Such as drowned girl and panda. I was knocked into the spring of drowned pig, so I turn into a piglet whenever cold water is thrown on me and the curse is reversed with hot water. At least I used to transform, I'm not sure I will now." The group was looking on in fascination.

"You turn into a piglet?" Miroku asked in surprise and fascination.

"Yeah, its really annoying too." After a little bit of awkward silence, Ryoga heard loud sniffing. He looked to his right to see Kouga sniffing him. He went to move away but was stopped by a hand gripping his arm gently.

"I can't smell any traces of pig, maybe coming to our time made the curse go away?"

"Probably not with my horrible luck." Ryoga muttered under his breath, causing Kouga to snicker.

"Well, theres only one way to find out!" Miroku said, throwing some water from his cantine on the half wolf. They waited for a moment to see if anything would happen. After several moments nothing happened.

"I-I didn't change! The curse is broken! Hallelujah!" He was so excited, tears of joy were filling his eyes and he threw his arms around Kouga's neck. Kouga, being overjoyed that his mate was showing him affection, threw his arms around Ryoga's waist in response, all the while ignoring Kagome's annoyed glare. After a few moments of joyous laughter, Ryoga pulled away from Kouga. "This is great! If I don't have that stupid curse, maybe I can finally beat Ranma!"

"Whose Ranma?" Kouga asked with a slight jealous undertone.

"Oh, the stupid idiot that ruined my life. He was supposed to duel me, but I got lost, so when I finally made it to the destination, he was already gone after waiting 3 days. I got there on the 4th day and he was gone, he went to China to train with his father, so I followed him to the springs. He knocked me into the springs. Then I went through hell just to find him again, almost got eaten on multiple occasions, and I haven't seen my mom is months!" By then end, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Kouga, sensing his mate's distress, hugged him to his chest. Sango joined the two and started to rub soothing circles on the boy's back. Inuyasha kind of felt for the poor boy, he missed his mother as well. Miroku wasn't showing much emotion but his eyes showed a little compassion. Kagome's eyes were slightly softer, but she still gave the two a hard stare. After silently crying into Kouga's shoulder for a good half hour, Ryoga fell asleep, followed by the rest of the group.

Well, thats all for now! Can you tell that I don't like Kagome very much? I really don't for some reason, maybe its all those 'sit' commands she give poor Inuyasha? Haha, anyway, Reviews are great! Peace!


	3. I Love The Smell Of Demon In The Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for the story.

Author's Note: Just an idea that I thought would be cool to write about. Reviews are always welcome, I'll even take the flames! I won't care and I will probably use them to spite whoever wrote them XD! Anyway, review and enjoy!

Summary: Ryoga wakes up after a night of drunkenness in a weird place, being poked by a strange being, and many surprises in store for him. Will he make it back to Nerima? Will he even want to go back? And who is this strange little creature poking him with a stick? Read to find out!

Chapter 3: I Love The Smell Of Demon In The Morning

Normal POV

The next morning Inuyasha and Kouga were woken up by quiet grunts and semi-loud thumps.

"What is that noise?" Kouga asked. He looked around and noticed that Ryoga was no longer sleeping next to him. "Where is Ryoga?" Inuyasha shrugged and they started to sniff around for the teen.

"His scent is coming from over there a ways. He must be next to a stream or something because I hear and smell water." Inuyasha said pointing to his left. They both set out, hearing the grunts and thumps getting louder the closer they came. About 45 yards away, they found Ryoga. He was swinging his arms and legs around gracefully, like he was fighting the air. "Whats he doing?"

Ryoga's head shot up after Inuyasha spoke and looked directly at the two of them. He sighed in relief after he realized who it was.

"Man, you guys scared me!" He dropped his stance and walked toward them. "Do you guys always sneak up on people?" He asked jokingly. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"You should have heard or smelled us coming."

"I was thinking..."

"Must have been thinking pretty hard not to smell this wimpy wolf. I swear that scent could kill Naraku!" Inuyasha turned to Kouga smirking.

"Well, if he didn't smell me, he should have heard you! I thought you were half dog, not half elephant!" Kouga shot back, glaring.

"Mangy wolf!"

"Dog turd!"

"Incompetent ass!"

"Reckless bastard!" Before Inuyasha could shout out another insult, Kouga was sent flying into a tree. He was about to snicker, when he found himself also flying face-first into another tree. Kouga groaned in pain while rubbing his sore cheek. Inuyasha was rubbing his lower back where he had been kicked.

They both looked at Ryoga, who was massaging his right hand and looking extremely pissed off.

"You two are ridiculous! Your acting like a couple of children!" Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other for a moment before snickering.

"Your pretty strong. All the better, we will have strong cubs!" Kouga exclaimed happily, cheek no longer in pain. Ryoga's eyebrow tweaked in annoyance at the statement before punching Kouga again, sending him across the clearing. Kouga hit the ground and jumped up as if it was nothing and preceded to make kissy faces at Ryoga, who chased after him in anger.

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" Inuyasha asked, not even phased by their antics. This stopped Ryoga from sending his fist into Kouga's smirking face. He turned away from the now pouting wolf demon and walked over to Inuyasha.

"W-well, I was just thinking about everything thats happened in the last couple of days. Its been really strange, stranger than I'm used to." Inuyasha and Kouga nodded their heads in understanding.

"What were you doing earlier?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, that. Well, I was just going through some Katas. They usually clear my head and relax me."

"Oh. So you fight?" Ryoga nodded.

"Do you guys fight?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm the best there is!" Kouga said cockily, before being shoved by Inuyasha.

"Yeah right, ya wimpy wolf! I'm waaaay better than you!" Inuyasha yelled in Kouga's face. Kouga shoved him back, thus starting a yelling and shoving match.

"You wish! I could take you anywhere, any-" Kouga was cut off by a kick to back, sending both him and Inuyasha flying across the clearing and into the stream. They both came up sputtering and glaring. Ryoga stood at the bank with his hand on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Ryoga started to snicker before he was tugged into the stream by Kouga. He resurfaced sputtering in anger before throwing a punch at Kouga, who dodged it and tackled him back into the water. This caused a big splash of water to spray Inuyasha, who yelled and joined the two.

Ryoga finally got away from the wrestling and made his way toward the bank before smelling something horrid.

"Ah! What is that gross smell!? Its almost as bad Akane's cooking!" He threw his hands over his nose, turning a sickly green. Just then Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo ran into the clearing in panic.

"Inuyasha! There are demons coming!" Inuyasha and Kouga immediately stopped wrestling and jumped out of the water. They both sniffed the air.

"Smells like a bunch of them. Yeesh, they stink!" Inuyasha said waving the air in front of his nose.

"They aren't that powerful though, thats good." Kouga added. Just then a bunch of various demons burst through the forest, surrounding them.

"Give us the jewel shards!" Was shouted multiple times, among other grunts and yelling.

"Stay behind me Kagome!" She moved to the center of the group holding Shippo, who was shaking and hiding his face in Kagome's shoulder. Ryoga seemed to be shocked into silence by the number of demons and how bad they smelled. He still had his hand covering his nose and accidentally let out a whimper. Kouga heard and grabbed him, ran a while and jumped into a tree a ways away from the clearing.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a jiff!" Kouga said cockily and kissing the silent boy's forehead. Before Ryoga could regain his composure and shout at Kouga for treating him like a girl, the wolf was gone in a whirl of wind. He crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

After roughly an hour or so, Kouga returned to see his mate curled up adorably on the branch where he had left him, snoring softly. This caused him to smile and a light red to tint his cheeks. He watched him for a few moments, before reluctantly waking Ryoga up, by shaking his shoulder gently. Ryoga woke up almost immediately and let out a yawn and stretching.

"Hey Kouga, you guys done?"

"Yep! Took longer than I hoped though. Some of them were pretty feisty." He smirked and winked at Ryoga causing him to blush and twitch in annoyance then punch Kouga in the cheek, sending him to the ground. Kouga groaned as he sat up.

"Why are you always hitting me?" He wined rubbing his cheek in exaggeration. Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't constantly flirting with me or fighting with Inuyasha, I wouldn't need to hit you." Kouga jumped onto the branch, his face inches from Ryoga's, causing him to blush.

"Why does my flirting bother you? Your my mate, what do you think is gonna happen when mating season comes around?" This caused Ryoga to blush even more, his face turning completely red.

"I'm n-not-"

"Gay, yeah, whatever. You'll see, when mating season comes around, you'll be glad that I'm your mate. Trust me, you'll be begging to mate!"

"I highly doubt that." He muttered. "So when is mating season exactly?"

"Its gonna start in two or three days. You'll know, there will be so much mating going on, you'll be able to smell it everywhere. Thats why I originally came, I wanted to ask Kagome to mate with me, but then...well, you know."

"You bit me." Ryoga glared at Kouga before sighing and looking away.

"You gotta understand that I was just acting on instinct." Ryoga snorted. "Hey, they've never led me astray before, and you'll see when your instincts kick in. They'll save your ass."

"Whatever, lets just get back to the others." They both hopped off the branch, landing on the ground easily.

"I'll race you back." Kouga had on a devilish smirk that scared Ryoga a little bit, but he rose to challenge non-the-less.

"Alright, but on one condition." Kouga tilted his head to the side, questioningly, "If I win, you have to stop flirting with me." Kouga seemed to want to say no, before grinning.

"And if I win, you have to give me a kiss...on the lips." Ryoga blanched and weighed the odds in his head.

"Alright, your on. On three." Kouga nodded and they both got into running stances.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" They both took off, Kouga holding back a bit, not that Ryoga knew that. They were both neck and neck for a majority of the race. When they both could see the clearing, Kouga let Ryoga get a little bit ahead of him, smirking the whole time.

"I'm gonna wiiiiin!" Ryoga said tauntingly, looking back at a still smirking Kouga.

"Not so fast!" Then Kouga put on a burst of speed, passing Ryoga and breaking through the trees into the clearing. Ryoga running through, a few seconds later. Kouga stood before the panting Ryoga with his hands on his hips, smirking cockily. "I won." Ryoga glared and pouted.

"So?" Ryoga crossed his arms in defiance.

"You know, I won. Don't tell me you forgot the stakes?" Kouga asked sauntering up to the half wolf.

"What are you guys rambling on about?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"Well, Ryoga agreed to race me here. If he won, I would have to stop flirting with me, but if I won, he would have to give me a kiss. I won and now he doesn't want to give me my prize." Inuyasha snorted.

"Who would want to kiss you?"

"Exactly! You understand, right Inuyasha?" Ryoga pleaded, giving Inuyasha the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I understand. You lost the race, now you have to kiss the wimpy wolf. I feel for ya kid, I really do, but you agreed to the stakes. You reap what you sow." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You heard him! Pucker up!" Sango shouted, giggling. Ryoga pouted and approached the wolf.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna enjoy it!"

"We'll see." Kouga said closing his eyes and waiting in anticipation. Ryoga looked around nervously.

"You guys have to turn around, I don't want you watching!" They all rolled their eyes and turned around. Ryoga looked back at the waiting wolf and steeled his nerves. He stepped forward awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, but deciding to start by placing his hands on Kouga's shoulders. He gulped and leaned up on his tip toes, still not able to reach.

"U-um, could you lean down a bit? I can't reach." Kouga grinned and leaned down slightly. "Thats good." They stood there awkwardly for a moment, while Ryoga gathered his nerves. Finally, Ryoga kissed him. Kouga wrapped his arms around Ryoga and tilted his head, giving him better access to deepen the kiss. Ryoga stood stock still, mentally freaking out.

'I can't believe this is my first kiss! Its...its...A GUY!' He felt Kouga's lips moving against his and was surprised that it felt so...nice. He felt something massaging his neck where he was bitten and gasped, letting Kouga's tongue slip in his mouth. Kouga's tongue poked at his tongue playfully, encouragingly. They engaged in a playful tongue war, until Ryoga pulled away for air. He was about to go back for more, when someone cleared their throat loudly. Ryoga jumped away and blushed heavily.

"Now that you two are done, we can get going! We have to get away from the village before mating season and we have to drop Kagome off at the well. She wants to go home before mating season." The two of them nodded and followed them back to where they made camp the previous day. Kouga was pouting and glaring at random things as they walked and Ryoga walked next to Sango, trying to avoid looking at Kouga or else he might start blushing again. Once they reached camp, they packed up and headed back the way they came.

They reached the well a few hours later.

"Well, I'll be back in a few weeks. If something comes up, come get me alright Inuyasha?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Just don't come back until the three weeks are up."

"Are you sure Ryoga can't come back with me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look, its safer if he is here. Just because he will be in your time, doesn't mean he won't be experiencing the call of mating season. At least here, he will have someone to keep him under control." Kagome huffed and jumped down the well, a blue light signifying her transportation back to her era. Inuyasha sighed and turned to the others. "Well, I think you should take Sango and Shippo to the village, Miroku. You guys will be alright there with Kaede. I'll take Ryoga to the mountains. I know a cave where we can stay and wait out the season. We'll be back in a few weeks." They nodded and headed to the village. Inuyasha looked at Kouga, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm coming with you guys." Kouga crossed his arms as well.

"I don't think that would be a good idea-"

"I don't care what you think, I'm coming with you. If anyone is gonna protect my mate during mating season, its gonna be me! Not some mutt."

"Whose gonna protect him from you?"

"He doesn't need protection from me! I'm his mate!"

"Kouga, you and I both know that during mating season, your resolve weakens. I can barely keep it at bay and thats only because of my human side. You'll be humping air on the first day, I'll bet." Kouga looked indignant but eventually gave in.

"I'm still coming, I'll just stay away from the cave." He compromised. Inuyasha just sighed and agreed.

"Alright, but if I catch you anywhere near the cave, I won't hesitate to knock you out." They both nodded and turned to Ryoga. "C'mon. We gotta get moving if we want to make it to the mountains by the day after tomorrow and find a place to stay." Ryoga nodded and they set out toward the mountains.

Well, thats it for this chapter! Peace everyone! Reviews are really great!


	4. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

Author's Note: This one is more of a filler than anything and hopefully you find it funny, if not, then I have failed as an author and comedian. Anyway, review and enjoy!

Summary: Ryoga wakes up after a night of drunkenness in a weird place, being poked by a strange being, and many surprises in store for him. Will he make it back to Nerima? Will he even want to go back? And who is this strange little creature poking him with a stick? Read to find out!

Shout out to 'The Magic Number": Thanks for the review! I will try to update more frequently and I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Thanks again and peace!

Chapter 4: Are We There Yet?

Normal POV

It was hot. So _freaking_ **HOT** that Ryoga was wearing Ranma's girly red shirt as a turban to prevent sunburn on his head and shoulders, panting like the half-wolf that he was, and had a healthy red glow to his chest and arms going on, no doubt burnt already. Inuyasha looked uncaring as always but it was obvious he was hot, too, because he would slow down whenever the road was covered in shade and the fact that his back was covered in sweat also aided this point. Kouga would run off at various intervals only to come back drenched from head to toe. He would send drops of water on both Inuyasha and Ryoga when he shook himself dry. Inuyasha was, of course, indignant, but the sigh of relief gave him away. Ryoga was just too hot to care.

The trip had been fairly silent except some small talk between Ryoga and Kouga, mostly about how _freaking_ **HOT** it had become the further they traveled, and the mountains that Inuyasha spoke of were now visible. Things were going pretty well between the trio, nobody had annoyed anybody too much, but all good things must come to an end, as we all know.

"Are we there yet?" Kouga whined pathetically. The sun had soaked up all of the water and he was back to panting. Fur and armor definitely didn't mix well in extreme heat. The fur was keeping all the heat in and made him sweat even more and the armor he was wearing was chafing. In other words, he was extremely uncomfortable in a variety of places, but on a lighter note, seeing Ryoga without a shirt on was extremely pleasant, which might also be added to the list of discomfort if you think about it. So that was a double whammy, but Kouga was a man (sort of) and he would take it like one. "Its sooooo **HOT**!"

"Humph, shut up." came Inuyasha's labored reply. The heat was getting to him, too, and he would love to just rip off his clothes and continue onwards in his birthday suit, but something told him that wouldn't go down to well with Ryoga, who seemed fairly prudish, if he was any judge of character.

There was silence for a while longer, broken only by Kouga's shuffling and Ryoga's panting, when Kouga opened his big mouth again.

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha growled in warning and they continued on in relative silence for a little while longer before it was broken again.

"How bout now?"

"No."

Silence...

"Now?"

"No!"

More silence.....

"What bout now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No dammit!"

More silence..............

"No-" **BAM**!

"Shut the hell up Kouga!"

"Why'd you do that Ryoga?"

"Your annoying the living daylights outa me and, added to the heat, that makes me **VERY** pissed off! So shut up or I'll hit you again!" Inuyasha snickered before Ryoga shot him a glare.

"Ahem, anyway, we should be there by tomorrow morning."

Now nobody was talking, mainly because it cost to much effort and energy, and the sun was waning a bit so it was starting to cool off a little. Before long the sun had gone down completely and the group was rejuvenated by the cool air.

"Ah, that feels so nice." Ryoga, now wearing his shirt, sighed happily as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. He was much less irritated now and was actually in a really good mood, the best one since he had been here. That is until Kouga opened his big mouth.

"I'm hungry." he wasn't so much whining as stating it in a very annoying fashion. Ryoga slapped him in the face for ruining the moment.

"Shut up!" he would have been more convincing if his stomach didn't choose that very moment to growl in hunger. "Stupid, now **I'm** hungry."

"Yeah, we've gone a long time without eating. We should rest and eat something." Inuyasha decided.

"I'll go find us something to eat!" Kouga exclaimed running off in a whirlwind, but not before pecking Ryoga on the lips, causing him to blush and then glare after him. After some indignant muttering from Ryoga, he and Inuyasha found a suitable place just off the road to make a fire and rest for awhile.

"What do you think he'll bring back?" Ryoga asked randomly after waiting for ten minutes.

"Whatever it is, it better not be gamey."

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for some chicken. Too bad we don't have any noodles or vegetables. I can make a mean stir-fry."

"Really? Kagome can make a decent stir-fry, but the vegetables are always over cooked. I don't really like soggy vegetables."

"Yeah, me neither. The secret is precooking the meat and adding the vegetables at the end. That way they'll be cooked but still crunchy. Its really good when you marinate the meat and vegetables in spices, too."

"Sounds delicious. Maybe you can cook us something after this whole mating season thing is over."

"Yeah, that would cool. I usually just cook for myself but cooking for others shouldn't be too awfully hard."

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why do you usually just cook for yourself?"

"Well, I have a horrible sense of direction and I get lost really easily. Its a family curse type thing, and I can get lost trying to find my way to the bathroom in my own house, so I basically learned to cook for myself in the woods and stuff."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah." The conversation ended there and they sat watching the fire until Kouga broke through the trees into the clearing carrying a sack, which was probably full of fish if the smell was anything to go by. Ryoga set to cooking the fish, while Kouga annoyed him and attempted to eat the fish raw. After about ten minutes and many unwanted taste tests later, Ryoga deemed them cooked to perfection.

"Dinner is served!" Ryoga said pulling some spits off the fire, each containing four medium sized fish. The three gobbled up the fish quickly and quietly for the most part. Kouga kept sending compliments to Ryoga on his 'wonderful cooking', each time earning a slight blush from Ryoga and a snort from Inuyasha. Once they were all done, they set out for the mountains again in higher spirits and moving faster with their new found energy.

That is all for now! Review and stuff! Peace!


	5. Wild Thing

Author's Note: Hey guys! Its been a looooong time but I'm healthy and finally have the time (and motivation) to write something! So yay! Anyway, sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did you'd know haha! XD

Chapter 5: Wild Thing

"Well, this is it." Inuyasha stated plainly. Ryoga looked around the cave in disinterest. The cave was more like a hole in the side of the mountain. Ryoga was slightly skeptic of it because both Inuyasha and he were hunched over at the waist. The opening was only five feet across and it looked to be five to six feet deep.

"Are you serious?" Ryoga asked looking at Inuyasha like he had lost his mind. "We are gonna spend two weeks in a _hole_?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Inuyasha snapped in irritation.

"_My_ cave is plenty big." Kouga boasted from behind them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and exited the 'cave' closely followed by Ryoga.

"Well, maybe we should switch caves then," Ryoga questioned, clearly peeved at the living arrangement. He wasn't sure why he was being so irritable, when he got lost he usually stayed in a tent half the size of the cave. "since its _soooo_ much bigger than ours."

"It wasn't my idea to have you sleep in that cave, if I had my way we would be down in my cave breaking in the pelts I laid out." Kouga said leering at Ryoga, who glared back fiercely.

"Pervert..." Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms. He chose not to get in between the coming fight, knowing that the heat was causing Ryoga to have a shorter fuse then he seemed to have already. Ever since they reached the base of the mountains and started hiking, Kouga was being more amorous and Ryoga was scowling and glaring more. Inuyasha himself refused to be effected by the heat, or show any signs of being effected, anyway.

"I'm sure you would just _love _that, wouldn't you? Your nothing but a slimebag!" Ryoga blew up glaring for all he was worth. Kouga had the decency to look innocently confused.

"Whats a slime bag?" He asked slowly. Ryoga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh never mind you brain-dead dimwit!" Ryoga huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Whats your problem?" Kouga said, which apparently was exactly the wrong thing to say. Inuyasha knew what was coming from his many fights with Kagome. He snickered quietly to himself. _'Kouga is gonna get iiiiiit!' _He thought happily. Ryoga twitched again, his eyes going dark and fists clenching painfully hard.

"What. Is. _MY_. Problem? MY Problem!? YOU are MY problem! One that is about to be solved!" Ryoga's voice grew louder and louder until his voice echoed of the cliff face above them. Kouga didn't get a chance to blink before Ryoga's foot made acquaintance with his jaw, sending him flying into the cliff face right next to where Inuyasha was watching and snickering quietly. The impact would have probably killed anyone else but Kouga just wobbled backwards gripping his face in pain. He stumbled before balancing himself.

"Wha' wash dat for?" He asked, voice muffled by his hand.

"THAT was for asking such a _STUPID_ question, and THIS is for being a PERVERT!" Ryoga finished by kicking Kouga in the abdomen, sending him tumbling down the path they had taken to reach the cave. Kouga's tumbling form disappeared down the path after a few moments. By this time Inuyasha couldn't hold in his snickers-turned-full-out-laughing. Ryoga's head snapped around quickly, pinning Inuyasha with a hard glare, which Inuyasha sadly didn't notice.

"Whats so funny, Inuyasha?" He asked in a deadly even voice, causing Inuyasha to stop mid-laugh. Snapping his mouth shut Inuyasha gulped.

"Uhm.....n-nothing. Nothings funny, just......a joke. Yeah, a joke....that Miroku told me......last week." Inuyasha made up, mentally slapping himself for coming up with such a lame excuse. Ryoga cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Well?" Ryoga asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Well, what?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The joke! What was the joke?" Ryoga asked calmly crossing his arms, waiting patiently while Inuyasha started stuttering.

"Oh! Well..um, its....its a-a feudal thing, you wouldn't find it funny." He finally managed to spit out. Ryoga shrugged and turned back to the cave.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Later." Ryoga disappeared into the cave and Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh, thankful that Ryoga bought his excuse.

"Hes as bad as Kagome...." Inuyasha muttered as he set off down the hill in search of Kouga. He found him a little way down the path dusting himself off and pouting childishly.

"Hey mutt." Kouga greeted after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Your an idiot, you know that right?"

"How was I suppose to know he would react like that?" Kouga asked plopping down in the middle of the path boneless.

"Your powers of deduction are obviously muddled by the heat so I shall spell it out for you: Ryoga is much like Kagome when she has her monthly heat, of course you wouldn't know because your never around, but she gets awfully bitchy during this period of time. Most females do, human or not, including half-demons....you get where I'm going with this?" Kouga scratched his head in thought and then nodded.

"I think so. Your saying that Ryoga is going to be like that for the next couple weeks?" Inuyasha nodded and sat down next to the cliff face. "Well, this is going to be a couple of painful weeks for you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kouga's quip.

"Oh? You think so?"

"Well, yeah. You said so yourself, hes gonna be bitchy."

"That doesn't mean hes gonna be bitchy to me. Your the one who triggered his anger. As long as I don't mention you or you don't get too close we should get along fine."

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Kouga asked pitifully, cradling his head in his hands.

"Because your an idiot." Kouga glared and got up to leave.

"Well, if he does get too bitchy for you to handle my cave isn't open. Bye mutt."

"Just don't go crawling up here when you get too horny for your own good!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga's retreating tornado. He snickered and got up to head back to their cave as well.

Once he reached the cave entrance he heard a distinct growling noise and peered into the cave. The growling wasn't very menacing, almost like a puppy trying to be intimidating, but Inuyasha was still curious as to why Ryoga would be growling. He knelt down to get a better view of the inside of the cave but couldn't see anything.

"Ryoga?" He questioned. The growling stopped instantly and a sharp but loud shriek met his ears, causing him to wince in pain and cover his ringing ears. Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was laying on his back staring up at Ryoga...

Hey guys! Sorry it took me soooo long to review but I had some problems...Anyway, I have a few ideas on how the next chapter will play out, but I'm not concrete on anything. If anyone has something they wanna see or an idea about what should happen next, please share! I am open to ideas! Sorry its soo short, but I am just getting back into the groove, ya know? Anyway, Peace!


	6. Look What You've Done

AN: Dang...its been a long time since I did any writing, but I've been watching more anime lately and have started to think about my current stories and where I want to go with them, so here I am, trying to update! I know this chapter isn't in first person like the others and if that bothers anyone I guess I could go through and rewrite it, but I just felt like doing it this way instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the idea...so no sueing!

Chapter 6: Look What You've Done

Inuyasha reacted quickly to Ryoga's glomp by grabbing his shoulder and shoving him away. He crouched, ready for another attack when he heard the whimpering. He looked closer, to see Ryoga scratching at his own head, shoulders, arms, and legs, as if trying to claw away his own skin.

"Ryoga? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice. It was probably only the heat but he'd never seen someone react like this before.

"I-I don't know! I-It's hot and c-cold a-and it's uncomfortable. Wh-whats going on?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your probably feeling a lot of...tension, but you have to restrain yourself from leaving this cave alright? I'm going to keep guard at the entrance and let you...well, ya know." Inuyasha made a fist and jerked it in the air a couple of times, causing Ryoga to groan in frustration. "I know it won't do much but it'll make things slightly more comfortable for you. Okay?" Ryoga nodded and Inuyasha left for the cave entrance. He plopped down on the little ledge a few feet from the entrance to leave Ryoga a little bit of privacy at least. The ledge looked out over the forest and if Inuyasha looked far enough, he could swear he coule see the clearing where the well was. He sighed, wishing he were anywhere but there.

With Ryoga~

'Ah man! I can't believe I have to do this!' The boy looked down at his tented pants and groaned in frustration as the shifting caused friction. His cheeks turned bright red as naughty thoughts flitted through his head. This stupid heat and mating season thing were making his body and mind go crazy. His clothes were too itchy and the bite mark on his neck was throbbing almost as much as his dick. It was ridiculous!

He reached his hand up to his neck, lightly touching the mark and gasped as the friction caused a bolt of pure pleasure to go through his body. He groaned again, before deciding to abandon all decency and shoved his hand down his pants. He closed his eyes and imagined his hands were that of a beautiful girl, like Akane. The image shifted from the visage of Akane to the more exotic Shampoo. Then he surprised himself by imagining the hands to be larger and rougher, moreso than even his and he felt even more aroused.

He shimmied out of his pants and boxers and laid down, his mind involuntarily settingly on the big hands, broud shoulders, and messy black hair of Kouga. He felt his heart rate sky rocket and pushed the confusion to the back of his mind to deal with later. He was far too horny right now to care. He jerked himself off for a few more moments before cumming all over himself. He did his best to wipe himself off before pulling up his boxers and pants.

The thoughts from before came rushing back to the front of his mind, confusing him. Part of him, his body mostly, responded to the thought, but his mind was trying to tell him that it was wrong of him to think of another man in that way. However, his heart started beating slightly faster when Kouga's face appeared in his mind and a blush erupted on his face when he thought back to the kiss. He groaned when he looked down and noticed his erection. 'Damn it!'

With Inuyasha~

The half demon's face was beat red. The noises that Ryoga was making were embarressingly arousing. He imagined that Kagome were here, making those noises...because of him. His face went even more red. 'I gotta take care of this!' he thought when he looked down and noticed his own tent. He jumped up and headed up the pathway to find a secluded spot where he could take care of his business in private. There was no way he wanted Ryoga smelling him and jumping him, or worse Kouga seeing Ryoga jumping him and attacking him.

With Ryoga~A few hours later

Ryoga was exhausted. His hormonal body and dirty mind were making things particularly uncomfortable. Every time he took care of himself, his mind betrayed him and started thinking about how wrong it was to think of Kouga while jerking off and it would cause his body to react again. He didn't care anymore! He could feel a primal instinct rising up in him, to find someone strong and mate with them. As he rose to his feet and ran out of the cave his last thought was hoping Inuyasha had abandoned his post.

An hour or so later~

Inuyasha strolled down the path back to the cave happily sated. He hadn't meant to spend so much time alone but the heat and call of mating season still effected him somewhat. He couldn't help himself. He reached the cave and sat down on the ledge, letting his mind drift lazily. He figured Ryoga had finally passed out and snickered when he thought of how exhausted he probably was. The first heat is always the worst, he had spent hours upon hours rutting and jerking off because he had been so horny. Eventually he drifted off into a light sleep, a small smile on his face.

With Kouga~

The heat was unbareably. Both the hormones and weather were making everything so uncomfortable, Kouga couldn't stand it. He had already stripped off his armor, making things slightly more bareable but the sun just kept beating down unmercifully. He'd already pleasured himself so many times he had lost count and he still felt the urge to go find Ryoga. He kept thinking about that kiss they had shared and how soft Ryoga's lips felt. He wondered if Ryoga was thinking about him. It was strange, even though he wanted badly to mate with Ryoga, he wanted to kiss and hold him even more. He had been with many others over his lifetime, but his heart never beat so hard just thinking about someone before.

He also felt guilty. Ryoga was young and Kouga had marked him. It was on instinct, yes, but what if Kouga's instincts had been wrong? If they mated, they would be bound to each other for as long as they both lived and what if they ended up hating each other? So far, Ryoga hadn't shown much affection toward him, but he didn't out right reject Kouga. He did come from another time, maybe two guys together wasn't as common to him. He might be disgusted by the thought, or scared. Kouga might have forced him before, but now he couldn't even think of doing something like that to Ryoga. He thought that maybe he was starting to form real feelings for the half-wolf. Thats when he made up his mind.

'Well, I'll just have to prevent the bond from being completed. We can't mate and he can't mark me, that should be easy enough. Inuyasha is keeping guard and when mating season is over, things will be back to normal.' Kouga thought, even though his heart was hurting thinking about not letting the bond be completed. He marked Ryoga, so now he would be bound to him until he died, regardless if Ryoga returned the feelings. If he didn't, then Kouga would spend the rest of his life alone because now he could never be with another intimately.

'What have I done?'

Okay! Thats it for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Kouga! We'll see what happens next though! Peace!


	7. That's Amor

AN: Okay, so I've gotten some really awesome feedback for this story and it has rejuvenated me and now I am writing more. It make me happy that there are people out there enjoying it and I would feel horrible if I left them all hanging, so here is the next installment of 'Change is Good'.

Thank you to PhoenixDiamond, you have been a great help in getting my butt in gear to write more and brainstorming was fun. I hope to have more help from you in the future because you've asked a lot of interesting questions and I would like to find the answers myself X3.

Chapter 7: That's Amor.

With Ryoga~

It was hot, so very hot. He couldn't think, just run. He wanted to fuck, his body was telling him that much. The forest around him faded away as he ran. Dodge, duck, left, right, jump. He barely realized he was doing any of these things, he just did. He didn't know where he was going, but his nose wouldn't fail him. He didn't have time to think on this, he just knew it somewhere inside him.

_Instinct. _

He came to a stop abruptly. He smelt something that wasn't a tree, bush, or grass.

_Demon. _He didn't think it but he knew it. He took another wiff and growled.

_Weak. _His muscles bunched and his claws grew longer. This demon wasn't a worthy mate, so he could kill it, and then eat it. He wasn't hungry, his body didn't want anything other than to mate, but something inside of him wanted to kill it.

_Do it._ He catapulted himself through the trees and used the demon for a landing pad. The other demon didn't even smell or hear him coming. It screeched in fright before its throat was ripped out. It smelt feline. He grinned, blood dripping from his mouth, before spitting out the flesh that he had no intention of eating. He wasn't hungry for food, but maybe he will come back after he found a mate and share it with them. His mate would be pleased.

He dragged the carcass through the woods looking for a good place to hide it. He came upon a stump that had been hollowed out and shoved the still warm corpse into it. After covering it up with some branches and leaves, he set off again in search of a stronger demon.

Kouga POV~

The sun was starting to go down and so was the temperature, but my body felt like it was on fire, and yet…

It was usually much worse than this. I can remember previous years were I would rut with other non-mated pack members all day long and well into the night. I barely ate or slept and I still would have so much energy. I felt invincible.

Now, I felt weary. My body was still reacting to the heat, but it was like something inside of me was withering away. I remember looking at the older pack members who had lost their mates in battles or to illness and thinking they used to look so much more youthful. They were strong in body but they always looked so lethargic, the lines on their faces deepening with every day that passed until they just lay down and never got back up.

The longest one to stay alive after the passing of their mate only made it two weeks before dying of heartbreak and loneliness. All the pack mates and pups in the world couldn't keep a wolf alive if their mate was gone.

My mate wasn't dead, but I had decided to leave him so that he could be happy. Now he could choose his own mate. I would eventually go back, but I had to wait out mating season. Once it was over, I wouldn't have as big an urge to mate with him and I could still travel with him, be his friend. That would be enough to keep me alive and strong.

That's the least I could do…

And deep down, under all the depression and weariness, a tiny, miniscule flame flickered to life.

Inuyasha's POV~

My nap hadn't lasted very long. Before I knew it I had woken up and needed to jack off again. However, I held off doing that because I had this weird feeling that something was off. I decided to check the cave because I hadn't heard a thing for a while. I groaned in annoyance when I saw that the cave was empty. Something told me it had been that way for quite some time, after all, I would have noticed if Ryoga had left, unless…

Crap.

'I just haaad to go and jack off earlier didn't I? I couldn't have just ignored it like I normally do! Noooo, the world hates me!' I grumped to myself as I sprinted through the forest following Ryoga's scent, which criss-crossed all over the place.

'What did he get lost or something?' I asked myself sarcastically before remembering that he had said he got lost easily earlier. 'Well, isn't that just great!'

I came upon a small clearing where there was blood all over the place. I took a wiff and sighed in relief, it wasn't Ryoga's blood, but he had definitely been here. Ryoga didn't seem like the type to kill for sport though…

Then again, mating season did crazy things to demons.

With Kouga~

The moon was 3/4ths full, barely visible through the small clearing in the canopy. The light shined down into the little clearing where I sat. The moon looked so huge when it was this close, like I could reach out and grab it, but from the many attempts as a pup, I knew to be impossible. I always felt stronger when the moon was so close and when it was full; I knew my strength would increase by a ten-fold.

The link between wolves and the moon has always been a strong one and on those nights where there is no moon, I feel empty and much weaker. I wondered if half-wolf demons lose their demon side on the night of no moon like Inuyasha does. If so, Ryoga would need me to protect him on those nights, that is, if he doesn't find a mate before then.

'I'm sure he won't though. Inuyasha can look after him just fine until mating season is over.' It surprised me how much faith I put in the mutt when only a few days ago I considered him my rival…but we do have similar goals, values, and interests. We're both strong and we can beat on each other without hurting the other and we probably could have been good allies, maybe even friends, if the whole Kagome thing hadn't of stopped us. We were both looking for revenge on Naraku, maybe if we fight together that goal could be reached much faster.

My ponderings were cut short by the scent and sound of someone coming through the forest toward me. The scent was familiar and it only took a second to pinpoint it as Ryoga's.

'What is he doing wandering out in the forest? Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to keep him in the-' His thought was cut off when Ryoga broke through the trees lining the clearing and used his chest as his very own landing pad.

"Oof!" The momentum caused me to tumble to the ground with an armful of squirming half-wolf and the air was knocked out of my lungs from both impacts. I laid there dazed for a moment before I my mind refocused on what was currently taking place.

Ryoga was nuzzling my neck and raining down kisses and nips as he steadily moved down the column of flesh. I felt my body respond to the scent of arousal and my mate being so close to me, but my brain was screaming at me to push him away.

'Push him off! Now! Do it now!' I felt myself raise my arms and grip Ryoga's arms. It must have been a whole minute before I finally shoved him off. My brain and body wouldn't cooperate and I had no idea which to listen to.

I heard growling and I looked to where Ryoga had landed. He didn't look very happy and I could imagine that he wasn't at all. He probably wasn't expecting me to refuse his advances and a really big part of me was annoyed that I had. It felt weird to fight myself but I knew I had to be strong; Ryoga wouldn't appreciate me taking advantage of him when he returned to his normal self.

Ryoga lunged at me again, snapping at me when he got close. Thankfully, I had good reflexes. I managed to get him into a head lock and applied pressure, not enough to hurt him, but enough to lull him into subconscious. It was fairly easy to beat him, he was attacking sporadically and with no set plan, but he was a lot stronger than I originally thought he was and got a nice shiner and a few bruises as a reward.

I laid him down and let out a sigh.

'I hope I don't have to do that again. It was a harder fight than I thought it would be, but fighting him and myself at the same time just made it worse. I don't think I can do it again.'

Just then, Inuyasha came through the trees huffing. He surveyed the scene for a second and then looked at me in exasperation.

"What the hell happened here?" I leveled an annoyed glare at him and grunted as I got up.

'Hope I didn't break a rib.'

"I could ask you same thing! Weren't you supposed to be guarding him!" Inuyasha looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"Yeeeaah…sorry 'bout that. I got a little…distracted." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"So much for not be as effected by the heat, at least I was able to fight him off and knock him out. You're the worst baby sitter ever."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed in his typical way of pouting.

"So, what now?"

"Maybe you should take him back to the cave and actually stand guard this time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, before walking over and hefting Ryoga over his shoulder. He was just to the tree-line when he turned toward me. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I'm surprised you were able to fight him off, it must have been hard."

"Don't let him wonder off, I won't be able to do it again." Inuyasha nodded and disappeared into the trees.

As soon as I could no longer hear him I let myself collapse onto the ground. I was confused and my body refused to function, but I knew that I had done the right thing.

I felt the tiny flame grow a little bigger.

END!

Alright, I know this chapter was really Kouga-centered, but that was just how it flowed, ya know? I have a pretty good idea about where the next chapter is going and there will probably going to be some time-skips in there just because I don't feel like torturing the poor demon and half-demons anymore. However, there will probably be some Ryoga-related-silliness in there, but who could resist? X3, anyway, reviews are awesome!

Peace!


	8. I Can't Help but Wonder

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them! And new fans, you can thank PhoenixDiamond for suggesting that I change the category to just Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, so don't sue! I make no money from it!

Enjoy~

Ch. 8: I Can't Help but Wonder

With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha was impressed. Self-control wasn't something that Kouga was usually familiar with, in fact, he was impulsive to the max, and the half-wolf in the cave was a prime example of that. However, Inuyasha was reasonably sure that he himself wouldn't be able to pull off what Kouga just did.

It was impressive.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think when he burst into the clearing a couple nights ago. He was mostly expecting to see Kouga and Ryoga going at it like bunnies, but it was the exact opposite. He was relieved, but the obvious pain that Kouga had been in made him feel exceptionally guilty for failing in his self-appointed duty. He knew Kouga could handle himself, Inuyasha was loathe to admit it, but they were pretty equal when it came to strength and fighting, so he shouldn't be worrying about him.

The problem is that he was worried about the mangy wolf.

Despite the physical pain that Kouga had been through, Inuyasha could tell by looking at him that he was suffering far more emotionally. Emotional problems aren't wounds that can heal overnight and Inuyasha was rubbish at dealing with his own emotions, let alone someone else's. He hopes that Kouga doesn't make an appearance for a long time, or maybe deals with them himself, because Inuyasha doesn't know what to do to help him.

He wonders why he even cares.

For so long, Kouga was synonymous with anger, annoyance, and general dislike. Inuyasha had at one point wanted to hurt the wolf so bad that he ran away with his tail between his legs and never come back, but things seemed to have shifted in their…relationship, if that is what one could call it. They used to be rivals, but now it seemed like they were more like competitive friends.

But Inuyasha had felt another shift in their friendship. A very recent one.

It made him nervous.

When he had seen Kouga the other night, standing in the moonlight, looking so demonic, Inuyasha had felt a strange stirring inside him. Admiration? Inspiration? Respect?

…fear?

He didn't know, but it was intense.

With Ryoga~

He felt so ashamed. Mostly because he didn't feel bad about what had happened the other night, which made Ryoga so confused. He should be feeling bad, shouldn't he? He killed someone the other night, in cold blood, for no reason. There wasn't even a fight, it was a slaughter! He should feel bad about it, but he didn't, not about that anyway.

Oh boy, did he feel bad though. He had thrown himself at Kouga, and had been rejected. He figured that if he was in the right state of mind, he would be happy that Kouga didn't take advantage of him, but right now he was angry and sad, and so, so confused. It was weird but he felt really bad about himself because of the rejection. Was he not good enough?

He should be! He's strong, reasonably fast, and a damn good fighter! Any flea-bitten wolf would be lucky to be his mate!

But, Kouga had responded for a short time, hadn't he? Ryoga gripped his arms where he could still feel the phantom warmth of Kouga's hands. He remembered feeling triumphant when Kouga accepted his advances; Kouga was strong, stronger than even he was. He was a worthy mate, but Kouga rejected him.

Ryoga fingered the bite mark on his neck and felt sullen. Kouga had given him that mark meaning that Kouga had wanted him at one point, right? But not anymore?

'That isn't how this works!' Ryoga wasn't sure how he knew that, he just did. That had been happening often in the last couple of days. He was confused, so very confused.

Kouga's eyes had looked so conflicted that night. He didn't recognize it at the time, but when he looked back on it with a slightly clearer head, he realized it. His movements were jerky and if felt like he had been fighting something during the whole encounter. But what? There wasn't anyone else there that Ryoga could see, hear, or smell. Just him and Kouga.

The whole situation was just annoying him. His emotions were all over the place, going from sad to angry to hopeful and then back again. No matter how many times he thought about it, it just didn't make any sense to him.

Not to mention he was still sexually frustrated, which annoyed him even more.

"Aaaagh, DAMNIT!" He vaguely registered his fist hitting the cave wall, but his anger and frustration were taking over his senses. "Kouga, once I get my hands on you I'm gonna…gonna…agh!"

'I can't even decide whether I want to hurt him or screw him!'

He was so confused.

With Kouga~

It had been two nights since Kouga had seen the others and he still ached from Ryoga's 'attack'. He was reasonably sure he hadn't broken anything; it would hurt more if he had, but his body didn't seem to be healing much. At night, when the moon empowered him, he couldn't feel the pain and the heat seemed to take a back seat to the increase in energy running through his body, which was nice because things were getting pretty bad. His heart ached horribly, but he felt so calm.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this calm before. It was like he was completely at peace with himself.

Could it be that fighting and subsequently beating his urges did this? It is a possibility, but Kouga wasn't an expert in these types of things. He was never one to look inside himself and try to figure out his feelings. That just wasn't something demons, let alone men, did.

He just knew that he wouldn't be able to fight himself like that again. His body was exhausted after that ordeal and he wondered if that had something to do with his lack of healing now.

He had collapsed right after Inuyasha was out of hearing range and didn't get back up until very late the next day and he was in no way refreshed. If anything, he was even wearier, but he still couldn't get over this feeling of peace.

He should be worried that he felt so weak and wasn't healing normally, but his thoughts never remained on that for long. He kept thinking about Ryoga.

The past week must have been hard on him; it was a lot to take in. Kouga was kind of ashamed for making things more complicated for the half-breed, but he knew that Ryoga would get through it. He had a certain strength about him, which was covered quite well under his adorable shyness and surprisingly soft exterior. His lips had been soft, which wasn't all that surprising, but his hands had been soft, too. That was surprising, Ryoga seemed like he was used to roughing it and a stranger to the silly comforts that Kagome insisted upon. It intrigued Kouga, even more so now that he had the strange and inexplicable need to find out more about the half-wolf. He wanted to spar with him, go hunting and share his kill, or climb trees and play the silly games he hadn't since he was a pup, or maybe just relax in the sun, picking at the grass and talking.

It seemed like such a normal thing to want, things he had seen the wolves in his pack do with their mates. He found himself wishing that such things could be a possibility.

Then he thought about what he had been trying to accomplish. He needed to avenge his pack-mates and kill Naraku, and then he would need to return to his pack and become the leader he should have been before. Would Ryoga be willing to return with Kouga? Would he even want to be his friend? The battle with Naraku wasn't Ryoga's fight. He doesn't feel the same pain that Inuyasha and he, along with everyone else that Naraku has wronged, do. He is from a completely different era, what if he wished to return home, like Kagome had said?

How long would he last without Ryoga by his side? He didn't want to think about it, but it seemed like an increasingly bigger problem that he would have to deal with eventually.

With Inuyasha and Ryoga~

"Inuyasha?" The half-dog demon jumped at Ryoga's voice. He hadn't intended to doze off, but it was the only relief from his thoughts and unbearable heat, not to mention the call of mating season wasn't getting any easier to ignore. He decided that staying down-wind of Ryoga would be the safest thing to do, considering the effect that the heat was having on Ryoga.

"Yeah?" Ryoga had a hint of amusement in his eyes and Inuyasha scowled.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha shrugged and signaled for Ryoga to take a seat, which he did. "Is it…well…" Ryoga looked away, embarrassed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, spit it out!" Ryoga glared before taking a breathe and letting it out slowly.

"What happened the other night…was that normal?" At his question, Inuyasha's mind went back to what he had previously been contemplating.

"No, it wasn't. Well, the thing with you going all demon, that was relatively normal for your first time. It is different for every demon, but the thing with Kouga? That wasn't normal at all. I don't think I've ever heard of a demon pushing away the one they marked. That would take a lot of self-control, which most demons don't have at this time. It was especially rough on Kouga, I can imagine. Why?" Ryoga looked away, his heart dropping a bit. So, Kouga didn't want him. Inuyasha noticed the pained expression on Ryoga' face and could only imagine what was going on in his head.

"I don't think he would have done it unless it was for a good reason." Inuyasha tried, hoping it would put Ryoga at ease.

'Being rejected must've been pretty rough on him.'

"Like not wanting to mate with me?" Ryoga asked, his voice getting a little watery.

'Ah, so he's feeling self-conscious.' Inuyasha didn't really know how to reply to that. He wasn't even sure about Kouga's reasons behind rejecting Ryoga, but he knew that it wasn't because he didn't want Ryoga. Of that he was positive. It was hard to mistake the longing and suffering in Kouga's eyes that night.

"I don't know why Kouga did what he did, but I can tell you it wasn't because he didn't want you." Ryoga looked up at him sharply, his eyes glassy, but there was a hint of hope in them. "I know Kouga marked you because his instincts told him to, but you got to understand that a demon's instincts are hardly ever wrong. Besides that, Kouga has been around for a very long time, even though it doesn't look like it. He has encountered many demons in heat and he never marked one of them, not even during mating season. He even thought he was in love with Kagome, but he never marked her, probably because his instincts never gave him an indication to." Inuyasha hoped that Ryoga was seeing where he was going with this, but by the intent look on his face, he guessed not.

"Ryoga, he didn't even know your name when he marked you. He smelled your scent the second he had a chance and his instincts told him he needed to know who was omitting it. When he did, he knew what it meant. It may have been completely stupid of him to mark you, but he did it because his instincts said he needed to and his instincts have never lead him astray before, so he trusted that it was the right thing to do." A look of understanding dawned on Ryoga's face and Inuyasha grinned.

'Kouga, you so owe me one.'

"I see, so his instincts told him he needed to reject me!" Ryoga went back to being confused after proclaiming this. "Wait, what?" Inuyasha sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not sure Ryoga, but just be aware that it wasn't because he suddenly didn't want you. I can't tell you how that idiot's mind works." Ryoga cracked a grin before standing up and stretching. Inuyasha tried to ignore the sliver of skin that it revealed and the interest it stirred in his body.

'No! Bad Dog!' He wasn't sure why Kouga's voice was in his head, but it helped him tear his eyes away. Ryoga, however, smirked and tapped his nose, letting Inuyasha know that he could smell his interest. Inuyasha spluttered as Ryoga sauntered back into the cave, snickering the whole way, but not before sending a playful wink back at him. Inuyasha spluttered some more before shaking his head.

'What was _that_ about?' The both of them thought at the same time, both more or less confused.

HA! I got the next chapter out before finals! Yay! Hopefully this will keep everyone happy for the next week! I know it was really wordy and very little action but I wanted to show the reactions and make them realistic because something like what happened in the last chapter doesn't just happen and have no repercussions, ya know? Plus, as you can see, Inuyasha is starting to make a few discoveries and his part is going to get bigger in the story. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't bore you all and if it does, I can always make the next chapter part of this chapter when I write it and it'll be like a super chapter or something. I tried to make this one a little longer but I don't know if I succeeded. Hope you all like it! Reviews are awesome!

Peace!


End file.
